The harmful health effects of tobacco use/consumption have been well-documented and widely publicized. Nevertheless, and despite the prevalence of non-tobacco “substitutes,” many individuals continue to use/consume smokeless tobacco products such as chewing tobacco and moist snuff. There is thus a need for compositions having a taste and texture comparable to smokeless tobacco products without the harmful side effects associated therewith.